happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Challenge Arena
NOTE: If you want, you can submit your characters to the,"Playable Characters" list. You could also add your own challenges down on the list of Challenges. Krazy will be changing the number of challenges each time you add one. (Do not put your challenges in the pre order bonus.) '''The Challenge Arena '''is a fighting fan game for the Xbox 360 based on Happy Tree Friends. This game is rated M for mature, since it shows blood and gore and extreme violence and strong language. This game cost $50.99. For sale, $21.99. Pre - Order Bonus The pre - order bonus cost $67.78, the pre - order sale price is $40.99. The pre - order bonus includes an Ancolyp plush toy, a Zombified Superspeed and Cybernic Raven action figure, a towel and T - Shirt with Trippy on it, and an extra 4 challenges. Gameplay In gameplay, similar to the Mortal Kombat Challenge Tower, you will have to face numerous enemies in different challenges until you get to challenge #9 (or #13 if you pre order). There will be a stamina bar on the left top corner above. On the bottom of the stamina bar, there is a gauge bar. If the gauge bar is full, hold Y to unleash a special attack. Controls One of these controls are only for some certain characters with special abilities. X - Attack A - Jump B - Kick Y - Hold to Unleash a Special Attack. (when gauge bar is full). R - Duck L - Dodge, Hold to unleash a super power (only for Splendid and Raven). Right Thumb Stick - Move Left Thumb Stick - Hold to turn invisible (only for Rae - Kahn). Playable Characters Superspeed Superspeed in combat, uses knives. He dodges and ducks on very high speed. His special attack is called, "Razing Gale", where he goes through the enemy, grabs a knive and finnishes the enemy off. Trippy Trippy, in combat, uses both range and sheath. His special attack is called,"Flazing Knock Out", where he shoots out a huge bullet embued with flames. Hippy Hippy uses Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Lances in combat. His special attack is called,"Neck Breaker", where he chokes the enemy and punches it in the face. Splendid Splendid uses Martial Arts and of course, his super powers in combat. He has no special attack, since his super powers are already his "special" attack. Raven Raven uses his supernatural and god powers in combat. His special attack is called,"God's Thunder", where he uses his lightning in the air to strike the clouds, that makes huge lightning bolts strike the enemy. Howdy Howdy uses range weapons and his knuckles. He does not have a special attack. Rae - Kahn Rae - Kahn is a ninja that is the only character who could turn invisible. He uses sheath and Karate in combat. His special move is called, "Razing Ninja" where he throws 3 diamond spades at the enemy. One of these characters could appear as an enemy. The other character names shown below that are not shown on this list are non - playable characters. Challenges Here are all the challenges. Each challenge is enhanced with things that make the challenges difficult. In each challenge you beat, you get a reward, such as a weapon, money, etc. After you complete this challenge, you unlock Survival Mode. All the challenges have talking in them, sometimes have strong language in them. Bonus Challenges These bonus challenges are challenges that could be played if you pre - order the game. Survival Mode In survival mode, you could beat as many enemies as you want. You get rewards for beating a certain amount of characters throughout the survival. Like the challenges, you get rewarded with money or items, but you get rewarded with something random. Rewards Rock Medal - 150 Kills Steel Medal - 225 Kills Bronze Medal - 390 Kills Silver Medal - 500 Kills Gold Medal - 700 Kills Titanium Medal - 825 Kills Diamond Medal - 1000 Kills The Shop The shop is a place to buy weaponry. Some of the weapons are free, or some could cost alot. Money could be earned at the 9 (or 13 if pre - ordered) challenges or Survival Mode. Usually the free weapons are the weak ones. You could play the challenges to earn weapons that cost in the shop for free. Sheath Range Gallery DSC07312.JPG|Challenge #5 DSC07313.JPG|Challenge #9 DSC07315.JPG|Pre - Order Bonus Challenge #13 Category:Fan Games Category:Merchandise